


Soft Cyborg

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Genji's Butt, Genji's never not a shit, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Intersex, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Omorashi, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, but just a tiny bit maybe, intersex genji, like a lot, really self indulgent, second chapter:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Some fluff I needed involving Genji's butt, loosely based onthis image.Reader is stressed and tired and needs cuddles. GIVE.Added second chapter with smut.





	1. Chapter 1

"Cuddle? You look very stressed. Are you sure you want to lay on this?"

He rapped his knuckles on one of his metal chest pieces.

His usually fluid and deliberate way of moving was replaced by stiffness and shoulders forced back. Only you could reliably spot these tells. He was worried for your comfort, and normally, you found his fussiness cute. Not today. Today, you were fifteen seconds from crying. Only a little bit of willpower kept you from breaking down. Your day had been unbearable. The world had sucked every last bit of energy from you. You let your eyes fall closed, scrunched your eyebrows, and begged with hands in front of your chest.

"Please, Baby. Don't argue with me today."

He was silent a few seconds, and you couldn't tell what his expression was; his face was covered.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Your figure drooped with relief. Thank god.

"Ummm," you looked around the room for something soft to put between yourself and your cyborg boyfriend. A pillow would not do; it was too thick of an obstacle. You wanted to be closer. You wanted to cling to his body and feel protected in his embrace.

"What about..."

Genji walked over to your dresser and opened the second drawer from the top. He pulled out one of your old, well-loved sweaters. One that was soft and misshapen from too much use. You brightened slightly.

"Perfect," you approved.

He slipped it over his head and down his chest. It wasn't long enough to go past his hips. He was still facing the dresser, so you could see his butt hanging out tantalizingly from under the sweater. If it were any other day, you'd have declared his butt's cuteness and shoved your face in it.

Genji made a noncommittal hum in response to your approval and resumed digging through your clothes, not satisfied with a single layer of fabric as cushion. A pair of panties got caught in the space between his knuckles, and he paused to shake it off. You groaned loudly, not caring how annoyed you sounded.

"Just," you pleaded, "Just, I dunno, put another damned sweater on!"

Finding no more sweaters in the first drawer, he bent down and rifled through a second. The sweater and the white strips on his upper thighs framed the perfect swell of his ass. It called out to you. It was too much; you were already in a weakened state. You flew across the room and flung your arms around his waist.

Genji paused his search in surprise and exclaimed your name, but you were busy feeling the secure warmth of being in close contact with his body. It was easing away the day's stress. Your previous urge to cry fell away in gentle waves. You forgot your previous begging for cuddles.

"Honey, why do you need to wear something soft? You have a pillow right here."

"You are too much," he teased, standing straight up while you hung on, "Did you have a plan, or are you going to stay down there?"

He teased you, but he was blushing under his visor where you couldn't see.

"I love your butt."

His response was a sigh.

"Sometimes I forget that someone could love my body the way I struggle to. You do it so easily."

"You're supposed to be comforting me, not making me sad," you pouted at him.

You pressed a quick kiss to the mauve, artificial skin next to your cheek to add emphasis. He smiled down at you. Resigned to his fate, he went to shut the drawers but spied something in one of them. He gasped and lifted up two long pieces of sheer cloth.

"Wait, what are these?"

You saw what was in his hands and panicked.

"No, no," you said, hurriedly standing and grabbing at what he held, "Those were supposed to be a surprise!"

You scrambled after him while he easily made enough space between your bodies to allow him time to hold up the two bits of cloth. A pair of white thigh-high stockings, with tiny pink bows.

"A surprise? For me?"

"No! Get back here!"

Too late; he was a blurr of green, already in the next room.

"Oh, that is cheating," you seethed.

You weren't that angry. He was only playing. Still, you were tired. You flopped down on your back to wait for him to notice that you weren't giving chase and come back. Once comfortable, sleepiness settled over your body like a warm blanket. You were home now. Maybe it's okay to close your eyes and have a quick rest right here.

"What do you think," said a honeyed voice above you.

Your eyes opened to find Genji standing over you, his feet on either side of your head. The weirdo had put the stockings on his own body. The tops cut gently into his upper thighs, and the pink bows added a cute splash of colour to the back. His calves and thighs easily filled them out without a single tear. 'One size fits all' apparently included cyborgs with leg armour.

"You need a closer look," he said, sounding too playful for your liking.

He squatted down, opening his knees to sit them on either side of your shoulders. Your entire view was taken up by his back end. The ends of the bows brushed your cheeks. 

"Um."

He wanted your opinion on his new outfit, but your brain refused to produce a single thought. Genji twisted from his midsection to look behind at you. The motion caused his weight to dip towards your face an inch. You really didn't know how you were supposed to think with such a round thing in your face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't tease you right now," he said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Y-yeah," you agreed.

He leaned forward, resting his weight on your torso and his forearms on the ground next to your stomach. His knees were bent around your head, surrounding your face with prettily-clad legs. The bottom of his ass rested just below your chin. This was not the embrace you were hoping for earlier. It was your turn to be resigned to your terrible, _terrible_ fate.

"I think I'm okay with this," you sighed, having no intention to ever move again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Genji indulged your lay on the floor for as long you needed. His patience was not the problem. The fact that his crotch was near your face was. Genji looked irresistible in the stockings and your favourite sweater, and you had a growing urge to slam him against the ground and show him exactly how you felt about him right now. You lasted about twenty seconds with your breathing gradually deeper and faster before you broke.

"Baby can I fuck you?"

He lifted his head.

"Do I ever say no?"

You grinned, excited.

"You can keep my clothes on."

You stripped down while Genji got you your equipment.

"On your back, please," you requested.

You slipped on the gear, a strap on harness shaped like a lacy pair of boyshorts. While you got yourself ready, Genji did the same. He worked his synthetic cock a few times and used the resulting lube to prepare his tight cunt. He did so in a position so you had full view of his fingers wetting his entrance. From the ground, knees wide apart. He rubbed vigorously, jostling his erection and making ridiculous squishing sounds.

"You knock that off," you ordered him. He stopped and removed his face plate and placed it on the floor, then popped his fingers in his mouth to clean them off.

You knelt on the ground, tucking your knees under his thighs. You leaned over him, sucking your bottom lip into your mouth in anticipation.

"Ready?"

He had barely nodded his head before you started to push the dildo in. He hummed his pleasure.

You set a slow pace, your hips lightly smacking against his ass. Genji matched it, keeping a loose grip on his cock. You leaned down and took a quick lick of the head of his cock, tasting his cum. It was lemonade-flavoured. He could change the flavour, and he let you pick the latest one as reward for keeping him happy in bed.

It ended up being a lazier fuck than you originally intended, because you still had that fatigue from earlier. Nevertheless, you still got that satisfying high from seeing your partner feel good. Genji's shoulders relaxed against the carpet, and his mouth hung permanently slack, chest pushing a steady series of moaning pants from his lips.

You pushed forward, making him fold inward. Genji's legs hung over your shoulders. He gently dug his clothed heels into the middle of your back. You bent forward a tad more to his face, taking his lower lip in between your teeth. His eyes opened to reveal blown irises. You let go.

"I know you want to cum, my favourite whore, but we're not done yet."

You smacked his hand away and took over, gripping tighter and jerking him faster than he had been.

"It's pathetic that you like me talking to you like that, you know?"

His feet dug harder into your back, and his jaw clenched. He was trying to hold his orgasm in for more.

"You're my good slut, aren't you? Holding it in for mommy?"

He held your eyes for a few seconds, a smile playing at his lips. You took it as a challenge.

"I know you want to cum. I should be nice and let you, shouldn't I?"

He shook his head but remained silent. You lapped at the oozing slit of his head, drinking in more synthetic semen. He huffed, watching you do it, still holding back.

"You're a good boy. Even if you're just a cuntboy."

That insult must have hit the spot. His hips lifted off the ground, and his eyes narrowed at you. His legs started to slip off your shoulders. You caught one and bent it back to almost touch his side. You bit into his thigh. The fabric of the stocking caught in your teeth, and you pulled. When you let go, you gave the order.

"Cum, whore."

" _Ah_ ," Genji called.

He twitched, cum jetting in spurts all over his chest.

He lifted his hips to let the toy slide out. You took one last lick of his cum, nice and long. Then you pushed off him to stand over and look down at him.

"Look at you, covered in your own cum. You're filthy. That's _my_ sweater, too."

His turn to lay, content, like you did earlier. He was sleepy-eyed and sprawled, one arm above his head. But you weren't done with the humiliation. One more thing to be the cherry on top of this evening. You shimmied out of the harness, letting it drop to the floor. You stepped forward until you stood just over Genji's chest, still clothed in your sweater.

You were on the second day of your period, which explained your current friskiness. And also, your uterus pressed on your bladder, giving you that frustrating partially-aroused feeling. You relieved the pressure by letting loose a stream of urine, intending to add it to the cum. The sounds of the droplets of yellow hitting Genji's chest was muffled by the fabric of the sweater.

Genji smiled, tired.

"Happy?"

"Very! Now let's get you cleaned up," you said, bending down to help him to his feet.


End file.
